Himitsu no Oozora
by L'Autore Maledetto
Summary: The two hitmen have just returned from their mission. Later, Tsuna suddenly started glowing! Who is Sette? Does it have to do with Tri-Ni-Sette? OOC! Extreme late/slow updates. HIATUS!


**Title: Himitsu no Oozora (The Secret Sky)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The two hitmen have just returned from their mission. Later, Tsuna suddenly started glowing! Who is Sette? Does it have to do with Tri-Ni-Sette? **

**Warning: OOC for some characters. Grammar mistakes. EXTREME SLOW UPDATES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Time setting: Before the Arcobaleno Arc. Reborn and Co. will still be infants.**

**Speaking"**

**'**_**Thoughts'**_

***Action***

**'**_**Flashback**__**'**_

_**Story-telling**_

**Stats: Not beta'ed, but edited by a friend.**

* * *

**Age:**

**Giotto, G & Ugetsu: 18 years old.**

**Lampo: 17 years old.**

**Alaude, Daemon & Knuckle: 19 years old.**

**Tsuna, Hayato & Takeshi: 15 years old.**

**Lambo: 10 years old.**

**Kyoya, Mukuro, Natsu & Ryohei: 16 years old.**

**Reborn and the other Arcobaleno (for adult ver. only): 20+ years old.**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

**-Vongola Mansion-**

"Tadaima~" The two hitmen said tiredly as they walked through the doors of the Vongola Mansion and entered the Vongola Decimo's office.

Both looked almost the same except for a few little details. They are known as Sawada Natsu and Tsunayoshi. Natsu's hair is a little spikier than Tsuna's and his eyes are brown and narrowed coolly while Tsuna has big, cute, brown eyes with a little innocence despite being a hitman.

Both of them were Vongola Hitman taught by Reborn and the current Vongola Decimo who sent them is Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu. The three of them were brothers; in fact, Natsu and Giotto are very protective of Tsuna even before a certain _incident _while made them even more protective.

"Ah, I see you have finished your mission. You should take a little rest before giving me the report." A blond-haired man known as Giotto, Vongola Decimo, said kindly.

"Roge-"Natsu was interrupted by Tsuna "No! We will give you now the report, Gio-nii! I bet Natsu-nii was planning to not give the report right? Natsu-nii?" Tsuna glared at Natsu, who stiffened at the glare.

Natsu looked away while thinking, _'Damn it! He found out! But doing reports are really a pain in the ass…'_

"Of course I know about your plan, Natsu-nii. And no, I am not a mind reader. You should be able to read other people's expressions since that's what Reborn taught us." Tsuna chided gently.

From people's point of view, sometimes they would think that Tsuna is older than Natsu, since Tsuna acts like an older brother when comparing the both of them.

Giotto chuckled at their antics before nodding, agreeing to Tsuna's speech.

"Oi Giotto. Aren't you supposed to do your paperwork?" A familiar squeaky voice called out to Giotto.

Giotto groaned at the word 'Paperwork'. He turned to the infant and said, "Mou… Reborn, can't I greet my sweet and cute brothers?"

The voice came from an infant, who is known as Reborn, glared. "You are hundred years too early to talk back to me."

Not affected, Giotto pouted while walking towards his office's door, leaving Reborn with Natsu and Tsuna. Reborn stared at the two of them before speaking, "Are you two going to pay a visit to Nana and Iemitsu's death anniversary?"

Natsu's face darkened while Tsuna look away solemnly. Knowing that Tsuna wouldn't be able to speak up, Natsu replied, "Ah. We are planning to visit them… Well, after resting for a while." Reborn nodded.

It has been 9 years since Nana and Iemitsu's death. Their death also happened on that same day of that _incident. _**(A/N: I will tell you what happened on that incident in a later update or maybe soon! Hehe…)**

"Let's go and rest, Tsuna. Later we will go and visit." Natsu slowly led Tsuna into their shared room. Reborn looked at their backs as they walked away. He sighed, after all, it's not easy to tutor the three of them at the same time… But he's a hitman and hitmans don't take care of people…

'_I must have gone soft…"_

Then an explosion occurred at the other side of the Mansion and interrupted Reborn's thoughts. He smirked. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing Giotto "scolding" his own guardians, he thought before walking to the scene.

* * *

**-Tsuna and Natsu's Room-**

"Ne, Natsu-nii." Tsuna called as he unpacked his stuff.

Natsu just hmm'ed to tell Tsuna that he's listening while reading a comic on the bed.

"Do you think it's my fault that Otou-san and Kaa-san died?"

Cue a sigh from Natsu, before he walked to Tsuna's side and hugged him.

"Didn't we discuss this before? It isn't your fault. It's those guys that took you."

"But I-" Natsu cut Tsuna's sentence with a gentle glare.

"Come on. We should go now and visit before the crazy guardians start-"

*BOOM*

"Ah. It started… Let's go Tsuna. We wouldn't want to get caught between Nii-san's wrath against his guardians..." Natsu sighed, dragging Tsuna out of the room.

* * *

**-Giotto's office room-**

*BOOM*

"They started again… More paperwork!" Giotto started emitting a killing aura, pushing back his chair and walked out of the room.

"They wouldn't get away this time… Hehehehe…" Cue evil laugh echoing down the hallways.

* * *

**-The living Room-**

"COME BACK HERE, YOU STUPID BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME!" a red-head *cough*pink-haired*cough* shouted at a green-haired teen while chasing him.

"Ore-sama didn't do anything at all! All I said was 'Pinkie old man'! I didn't say that it was you!" Lampo shouted back while running away.

"Maa maa, you two should calm down. Lampo didn't call you that. I think" said a black-haired man who was wearing a blue and white robe with a tall black hat which was worn by noblemen at the imperial Court of Japan during the Heian era (794-1185).

"Ugetsu! You are too soft! He needs to be-"

Suddenly, everyone froze due to the killing intent behind them. They turned around and saw Giotto standing there in HDWM/HDW.

"Y-yo Giotto… Ahahaha… you see…" G tried to explain to Giotto.

"This time I wouldn't let you guys go so easily."

"W-wai-"

Then screams ripped through the Mansion, shocking some staff that just started working here, while for the others… Well, it's normal for them.

At a corner, Reborn was smirking at his student's reaction to his guardians giving him more paperwork.

* * *

**-At the cemetery, Nana and Iemitsu's tomb-**

Nana and Iemitsu's tombstone was just right beside each other. Both were decorated beautifully with flowers and other decorative objects.

Tsuna and Natsu put down their flowers for Nana and Iemitsu before praying to them. Just as Tsuna and Natsu were about to leave, someone called out to them.

"Oh! Tsuna and Natsu! You came to visit Nana and Iemitsu too? Kora!" A blond-haired infant with a camouflage bandanna around his head said. A falcon was holding onto him while flying, so he is actually also flying.**  
**

Natsu noticed that there was another infant with a goggle around her head standing beside him.

"Oh! Colonello! Lal! You're here!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran to them.

Lal just nodded at him while Colonello dropped down and sat on the brunette's fluffy hair, patting the head.

Tsuna smiled, and then he saw Natsu looking at somewhere else. Following his brother's eyes to the place he was staring at, Tsuna spotted another infant in red robe and his hair is tied into a braid.

"Looks like Fon is here too." Natsu announced.

Tsuna nodded while waving at Fon.

"Ni hao, Natsu, Tsunayoshi, Colonello and Lal." Fon greeted them with a little bow.

"Tsuna, let's go back. It's almost time for lunch!" Natsu said.

"Oh that's right! Wait. Ne, Colonello, Lal, Fon." Tsuna called out.

Said people turned to Tsuna.

"You guys want to come to the Mansion? If you don't mind, for lunch if you haven't eaten lunch yet…"

Fon thought for a while before nodding, "Sure. I don't mind since I haven't seen Reborn for a long time."

Colonello look at Lal pleadingly. Lal sighed, "We'll go too." Then she turns to Colonello, "but Colonello, you're going to get extra training after this."

"Eh~? Fine…" Colonello gave in.

Natsu and Tsuna chuckled at their actions.

"Let's go back! I'm hungry, Tsuna~" Natsu carried Tsuna bridal-style, making Tsuna blush.

"Wait! Natsu-nii! Don't carry me! I can walk on my own!" Tsuna pouted while blushing, struggling and trying to make Natsu put him down.

"Yada~" was the reply.

* * *

**-Vongola Mansion, Living Room-**

There were two bodies on the floor with Ugetsu squatting down and poking them with a stick, to check if they are still alive.

While in Giotto's office, Giotto was still signing papers but it wasn't so much compared to the previous time and with a satisfied expression that he got from 'relieving his stress'.

In a corner, Reborn was looking out of the window then he saw the two hitmen with another three Arcobaleno behind them.

"Oh. It seems that Fon, Lal and Colonello are here, together with Tsuna and Natsu."

**(To be continued... I guess?)**

* * *

**A/N: How do you think of this story? Should I continue it? I know I'm supposed to update Rainbow, but I just can't think of anything for that story! Arghh! Any ideas...?**

**-L'** **Autore Maledetto.**


End file.
